Control
by disneyhigh101
Summary: They're both slowly losing control leading up to graduation. What will happen to Rose & Dimitri through training sessions, dances, avoiding each other and alone time? Will they finally give in or even admit to their feelings?- but even if they do; will it work out for them or is fate got something else in store?
1. intro!

New Story focusing on the amazing Vampire Academy written by the equally amazing Richelle Mead.

We do not own the vampire academy stories or their characters (no matter how much we wish we did- along with Dimirti, hehe)- we're just writing for fun and entertainment.

Reviews are welcomed as well as any suggestions for future stories or improvements.

Control- Written by **disneyhigh101** and **cleopiriexc**

Enjoy ;)


	2. IMPRESSIONS (chpt 1)

I've never had much control; in fact, it was a thing that continued to elude me. Even now, after 18 years, as I stood looking into the brown depths of the eyes belonging to the man who constantly tested my self restraint, I couldn't comprehend self control.

"Oomph!" I blinked through the stars clouding my vision, up into shining dark eyes dancing with amusement.

"Bad form Rose." Dimitri teased from above "You can't keep getting distracted." Only now was it that I realised the closeness in proximity between us. His elbows were place just above my shoulders as I lay on the gym floor. The only sound in the entire gym was us breathing, in sync with each other as sweat saturated in the air between us. His eyes were glazed over; lust and desire stirring within, sending heat pulsing through my body as I took his appearance in. The way his eyes showed his emotions, even when his face did not. The way strands of loose hair would fall and align with the frame of his face. But also the way we understood each other with no words required.

Yet I didn't regret losing fights in training if we ended up like this each time, yet I found that highly unlikely and from experience: short lived, so I took total advantage of this.

I reached forward to pull his loose hair behind his ear when the back of my hand glided across his cheek. Out the corner of my eye I saw his own eyelids flutter close then sharply open again as I felt his grip around my wrist. "Roza"

"Uhh; I know, just… I don't know! How is it that we always end up here," I said whilst indicating the space between us "and why does it always END here?" I added whilst glancing at the ceiling.

"Roza, you know that I want to"

Before I could even process what he had said or the utter shock that came with it, he looked up and said some Russian curse under his breath. Then leaned in brushing his lips softly against mine whilst gliding his hands down my upper arm, down to my elbows then placing my arms around his neck where I locked them and pulled him closer. "I've really tried to not say it and ignore it but- I love you Roza."

Then just like that, it was back to student-mentor relationship as he abruptly got up, offered me his hand hosting me to my feet, before walking to the wall and leaning his head against it talking to himself in Russian. There was a knock on the door and turning to face it I saw it was Alberta stood in the door. "Shit," I mumbled to myself- how long had she been there?! "Guardian Belikov" she motioned to the exit and he swiftly followed whilst I was left, ear pressed up against the door trying to make out what they were saying. I heard footsteps getting fainter and then the door was pulled open and my ankle caught underneath my other foot causing me to plummet to the floor- this was gonna kill. Except it didn't. Dimitri caught me before I made contact with the rather unforgiving floor of the corridor.

I stood and his grip loosened on me but stayed- one hand on my upper back the other placed on my hip. He noticed me picking up on the contact and hesitantly brought himself back to reality, allowing me out of his grasp and asking me to follow him in and close the door to continue our session.

Yet when I turned I didn't find him in a defensive stance or any type of combat position. He simply sat on the mat patiently looking up at me to mirror him. "What's up comrade?" I asked. He glared at me, then composed himself and said "Alberta and Kirova are in watching our session tomorrow. To see how you're improving and to see if I've gotten through to you"

"WHAT! What do they mean by 'gotten through to you', I can listen. I can pay attention. I can learn something in this stupid place"

"Rose, if you've seen your file then you'll understand that this is necessary" as I was about to interrupt, he continued "- but I, however, do not think you need to worry. You're doing great! You've caught up 2 years of combat training in such a short space of time that it could impress anyone"

"Well, yeah" I replied, kinda smugly "it even impresses you"

And with that he leaned closer to me. "_THAT_ must not happen tomorrow. Nothing like _that_ can happen with others around. Understood?"

With a glance at the clock and a sharp nod I left to find Lissa and I knew just where to find her, even if I didn't want to hang out with her _company._


	3. BROWN EYES (chpt 2)

When I found Lissa, she was in the common with Christian and they seemed to be in a heated discussion. Very heated in fact, very heated indeed. I cleared my throat, hoping to grab their attention and stop this horror unfurling before my eyes. However they ignored me; continuing with their dirty deeds in their own little world. I froze as I saw Christian's hand travel up my best friend shirt, climbing higher and higher by the second. Okay, I really needed to stop this before clothes disappear and innocent eyes become scarred. A piercing whistle sliced through the raucous of the commons, halting all activities, including PDA from Lissa and Christian along with numerous other couples. Gross.  
"OW! What the hell Rosie?" A smirk creeped onto my lips as Christian rubbed the back of his head where I had kindly burst his bubble with a slap.  
"Call me Rosie one more time and that won't be the only place your hurting Sparkles." I let my smile turn icy and I had to hold back a laugh as he paled with terror and flinched into Lissa. Hah! A tall pyromaniac moroi, hiding behind his petite angel-like girlfriend. Said girlfriend just glared at me in warning before her face lit up into a breath taking smile.  
"Rose! I've missed you. Come on, we gotta get ready, I've got a dress for you and everything." Lissa squealed, jumping up, grabbing my arm and towing me up the stairs. I let her drag me up to my room before turning towards Lissa and demanding an explanation, to which Lissa just replied: "The party, duh." When she received a blank look, she continued. "There is a party going on in the hall later tonight. I think its Camille's birthday or something. Anyway, the whole senior year will be there and, of course, some Guardians." Hmm, I wonder if Dimitri is on patrol tonight.  
A few hours later, I stood in front of the mirror, a smile playing on my ruby red lips. My body was sheathed in a deep crimson dress, hugging my figure like a second skin; a thick chunky black belt underneath my bust emphasised my tiny waist. My eyes smouldered under hooded lids framed with thick lashes and smoky makeup. Tonight, they wouldn't know what hit them. Lissa appeared beside me in the mirror and I couldn't contain my gasp. She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning, wrapped in an emerald gown; hair glittering with green gems. Truly royal, I thought, like a queen.  
Giggling, we made our way to the gym where sounds of music and dancing filled the vast room. Opening the double doors, I was accosted by the heavy odour of perfume mixed with perspiration. Scanning the throngs of people dancing and grinding, I searched for the gang. I found them in a corner laughing and chatting. As we made our way over to them, I noticed a familiar hulking figure standing in the shadow. He was wearing all black and his guardian mask was fixed on his face as he looked straight ahead, focusing on nothing but everything at the same time. As we got closer, his eyes flickered briefly to me then back before doing a double take. His eyes widened as he took in my apparel. I watched his adams apple bob as he visibly swallowed. Our gazes locked and I noticed his usually tied back hair was currently free from it's leather band and hanging in silky strands around his face.  
"Hey Little Dhampir!"  
Adrian, damn. Briefly, I looked over my shoulder to see Adrian approaching, weaving through the dancing student to get to us. With one last wistful look at Dimitri, I fixed my man-eater smile in place just in time for Adrian to sweep me into his arms.  
"Hey Adrian." I mumbled into his chest. I could feel holes being burnt into the back of my head from the direction of a certain Russian. Looking back, I caught a glimpse of something intense in those deep brown orbs before his guardian mask snapped into position and Dimitri continued to survey the room. As my eyes drifted from Dimitri, they spotted a familiar head making a bee line straight towards me. Jesse Zeklos.  
"Hey Hathaway, already got a new guy? Three weeks after Mason died and already you're hooking with another dude pathetic enough to fall for you. I bet you were already sleeping with Ivashkov at the lodge. Everyone knew you were close, even Ashford. Was that it, huh? Too busy screwing your little princey here to save Mason? I always knew you were a dirty blood whore."  
Everyone was stunned into silence. There was no one in the room who wasn't watching us, even the Guardians. Tension could be sliced with a knife. A pin drop would sound like a round of cannons in this blackout of sound.  
Carefully, I stepped out of Adrian's restraining embrace and one step closer towards Jesse. My blood was searing in my veins, lusting for blood. Jesse's blood. Rage swelled up inside me like a formidable fiery dragon ready to burn a whole village of men, women and children taking no prisoners, leaving no one in its wake. Mt fist clenched in both a weak attempt of control and anticipation.  
Rose? Rose stop! Don't do this, he's not worth it. Calm down, CALM DOWN! The warnings were in vain; soon the frail voice inside my head was swept away by the tidal wave of darkness that clouded my brain rendering any rational thoughts null and void.  
With a terrifying screech, I launched myself at Jesse, having the satisfaction to see his ice blue widen in terror. Screams ensued the gym as my fist repeatedly connected with his face in a battering force. I could feel people clawing at me, trying desperately to pry me off the howling boy. However it appeared that my fury had given me strength as I continued to pound the squealing pig beneath me. Eventually, the Guardians kicked in and a pair of strong arms pulled away. I fought and fought to get away from my captor but it was no use.  
"NO! Let me go! He has to pay!" My screams echoed down the corridor as I was tossed over a broad, hard shoulder and carried elsewhere. My eyes were fixed on the prone form lying in a sea of its blood on the floor as people hovered over him, checking his extensive injuries. The last thing I saw was Jesse being hauled to the clinic with Lissa by his side and a few seconds later, I felt the strange happiness through the bond that came from spirit use. Despite the happiness, it only increased my anger. How dare her! He doesn't deserve to be healed, he need to suffer for what he said about Mason. Oh God, Mason. Eventually, my hoarse screeching turned to painful sobs as I mourned the loss of my Mason who I was too late to save.  
I didn't realize I had been put down until soft muttering in my ear brought to reality. Lifting my head from where it had been nestled into the crook of someone's neck, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in someones apartment. a small table sat t my right with a book lying on the top. another table was position in between a small leather couch a TV. A door leading to the bathroom was in front of me and I was sitting on someone's bed. Finally, I looked up into the brown eyes of Dimitri, who was gazing at me with so much love and concern it was unbearable but I couldn't look away.


	4. MY PERSONAL LIFE (chpt 3)

"So, Rose, I need you to tell me what just happened in there"

"you were there!you saw it! So you know what the hell happened!"

"But I need to know why"

"Ask Jesse"

"or could you just tell me?"

"NO. You don't need to know every little thing in MY PERSONAL life. What I do outsidde of training and has nothing to do with Lissa- has nothing to do with you either."

Dimitri groaned as I followed him as he paced around his room. "Rose i need to know what was going on tonight. come on, sit" he said as he patted the edge of the bed next to him. "I know you need to get it out and I just thought it would be better for you to come back here with me and talk before you got kicked out of the dance for what you started with Jesse. I know you two have had your intimacies" was it just me or did he sound upset or maybe a little regretfull when he said that "and also disagreements which you have already settled in a less logical way"

As gorgeous as his voice was, i couldn't just sit here and let Dimitri speak to me like this, like it was all my fault. I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway if i took this lying down (though lying down with him didn't seem like such a bad idea). "wow, big frickin news flash comrade- i'm not what this school wants. i dont have great attendance. i dont have good grades in my theory classes. i wasn't even back here 3 minutes and they wanted me out, you saw that! what's gonna change?!"

"you need to work to get everything you want. To be lissa's guardian, to graduate. you need to know what you want before you get it, only you can change your future Rose."

"how can you tell me what to do and what i want when you don't even know for yourself!" i snapped.

"well" Dimirti said lifting my chin to look at him, then placing his arms around me in embrace " i know what i want" i looked at him skeptically "because i have it in my hands right now, do you? do you know what you want? Because you need to tell me now if i'm not it."

"or what? you're gonna leave?"

"do you want me to leave?"

"i don't want you to leave if you don't wanna leave and STOP making this all my decision. it's yours too. we need to decide this together"

"Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда,Ты такая красивая, могу жить без тебя. Ты нужна мне всё больше и больше каждый день"

"STOP it! Stop acting all multilingual and just talk to ME. In English!"

"Roza" shivers ran down my spine with the way he said that "what about Adrian?" the pain in his voice was clear as much as how he was straining himself to think logically.

"Adrian is a great guy, he is, he's gorgeous, he's younger than you, we could've been together realistically cause he's moroi and i'm dhampir, well duh, obviously you know that! We hang out and fun together AND he loves me. With all that I never even wanted it to work, i was hung up on what I couldn't have without telling anyone and if all that wasn't enough then I don't know what I should do cause i had an opportunity that few others do; but it never would've worked out"

"Rose, what do you mean?" that was it. I was pissed off. How could he not know what i meant, but news flash- i wasn't going to waste a good party staying here explaining to Dimitri the obvious. so i just glared at him. "How do you think this is for me? huh? And you know what i'm on about" i said whilst closing another foot of space between us, leaving us a couple of paces apart. " How we end up in situations and _positions._ It is not easy for me."

"Roza.." there was a hint of warning in his voice, telling me I shouldn't keep it hidden but seriously, he must of figured it out already.

staring at my feet that i positioned almost in a defensive stance i said it. before i even knew what i was doing.

"i love you"

as shocked as i was from it actually coming out of my mouth after this intense few days, i was relieved; yet I didn't want to look at him. Not to see his reaction- possible regection, anger? No. That's something i really didn't want to see from Dimitri.

I nervously laughed not knowing where all these words came form " but i love you." i said as i took a step closer. "It's so true, and it feels so great just to say that, to just get it out and let you know; like proberly tell and not to keep you guessing or not knowing but nothing has changed. And i feel so much better for getting it out" i sighed "I love you".

Dimitri was hesitant in reply and a silence crept around us. As i dared to glance at him it looked like his eyes were tearing up and his hands were fidling with the end of his fingers whilst he looked me directly in the eye. it was almost as like he was considering it and everything that has happened between us in the past has suddenly clicked and fallen into place. The intensity and heat I felt under his gaze assured me that I had done the right thing, for once. Can you believe it? Rose Hathaway has done somehting right in her life _AND _it involved authority, well sort of. My mentor.

- I don't remember what happened after that, and i didn't even think i'd drunk that much at the party- at least not much by my standards. Looking up i found that rather annoyingly i was in my own room. Then _he _walked out of the bathroom- without a shirt may i add! "Good morning, Rose" was all he said. but it was simple enough and a good morning it now was. Dimitri had slept with me last night. Not slept, _slept_ (which would've been nice) but he just slept next to me as in the _same_ bed! "Thinking about anything important?"

"huh," i must of looked dumbfounded as he pulled the covers back to sit next to me.

"you haven't forgotten have you Rose?"

i didn't reply because honestly, i had no idea what he was on about.

"we didn't do anything last night so i don't think that there's anything i could forget" i stated.

"OH, Roza. The training. With Kirova and Alberta?"

"shit! i did forget about _that_!" i heard him sigh next to me and supress a chuckle "what happens if something you know happens. like stuff that can happen around us, when we're together?"

All of a sudden his warm strong arms took hold of my gframe and pulled me into him. "nothing will happen." i looked up at him "i promise" i said holding the intense gaze.

"if it goes wrong though, and it might Comrade, even oyu can't deny that so don't even try it. I won't be able to become Lissa's Guardian. the one thing. the only thing in my life that i was always so certain of. but at least even if she doens't have me to look out for her it will make it a little easier knowing that you'll be there"

"Roza, before we get ahead of yourselves you need to calm down. you will be Lissa's Guardian in time. Finsih studying first. You need to graduate, which you will in a couple months time but until then you have no charge. You look after yourself"

"i'm supposed to look out for Lissa" i murmered into his chest

"you do," he cupped my cheeked, connecting my eyes with his "but you need to look out for yourself Roza".

"i thought that was your job", feeling the low chuckle vibrating from his chest swept me into a wave of joy. Even in the most romantic and tense moments i have to crack a joke, way to go Rose- you killed it!

"well, don't I feel loved" I commented, rolling my eyes

"You are, you just don't see things that are obvious sometimes. You're good at observing in training, if there's a Strigoi lurking in the shadows, I bet you'd be one of the first to notice it; then when it comes to feelings, it's easy to misjudge." Then a classic Dimitri moment- carried on in a logical way like nothing had happened between us by changing the subject onto the focus "Roza, you can't sleep now". i groaned in response, that earned me a chuckle too. Yet he'd used my nickname which meant he was still thinking about what happened last night _or _what more could of happened. Anyway, I had to get ready for today...

Today. Today was the day that I was getting assessed; in short- it meant my training (and physical contact) with Dimitri was going to be watched.

When Dimitri found out I was feeling light headed and dizzy he objected to me having a shower but in reality- I needed it. We came to the agreement that since it was before normal school hours I was going to need permission to be out of the dorms even though the showers were still technically in the dorms considering they were shared. So, I needed authority to clear it for me to take a shower (stupid, I know) and Dimitri didn't want me to shower unsupervised, so you can see the dilemma and how it can be solved right? So i never waited for his response, i just wandered into the showerroom and waited. 5...4...3...2..1.

As the door shut behind me i heard his ragged breath and footsteps before i felt his nose nuzzle into my neck. In response, all i did was turn around watching his eyes travel my body. watching him engulf the sight- even though we'd seen each other like this before, we'd never payed close attention to the minor details. at least not like he was now. i pushed aside my nerves and self- conciousness as i slowly but teasingly pushed against his chest with one finger, making him step back for me as i wandered into the cubicle and under the spray.

From outside i heard the door shut and lock before the following sound of clothes being desparetly thrown to the floor with a groan. i just smirked. ALOT of fun could be done in the time that we have right now, but i was gonna take things slow. Real slow. Especially since he was only meant to be supervising.

I grabbed the shampoo and began rubbing it into my hair without acknowleding Dimitri's presence as he steped in and sat at the end of shower floor simply watching. I rinsed my hair, closing my eyes allowing the water to run down my face before slightly turning my head to glance back and lock my eyes with his. Giving him a smirk i completly spun around so i was now facing him. taking the two steps towards him agonisingly slow i leaned down until my lips were next to his and leaned in even closer brushing them against one another. as i did this my arms reached behind his broad, tanned shoulders trailing down the shower wall until i found what i was looking for; without warning i stood up, taking a few steps back to take in the look of his eyes which conveyed desire, longing, wanting and desperation. all i did was hold up the body wash i had grabbed and gave him a smile before opening the lid, looking him square in the ee through out the whole time, squeezing the bottle a little whilst biting down on my bottom lip. Dimitri just moved on the floor to a different seating position as his gaze left mine and looked at the bare wall that had droplets and steam against it. admitingly i was a little disappointed but then why would he pay any attention to me if i wasn't paying any attention to him?

That's when I found that the plans were not going to work. His guardian mask slipped on as we both hesitantley slipped out of the shower as the lights clicked on, the school alarm sounded off and the sound of others waking came from overhead.


	5. No time to catch your breath (chpt 4)

I quickly finished getting ready and made my way through the halls to get to the gym. I would say that this was the first day that i've ever been on time; yet for training i'm always on time, if not earlier but only for Dimirti.

I got to the gym with minutes to spare. Sweat began to form on my brow just from the thought and pressure of what I'd be facing in the next 2 hours; yet looking around the room I discovered that I was, in fact, alone.

As I walked further into the room, I was surrounded in darkness- all the lights had been turned out. Maybe a power shortage (highly unlikely considering the technology that we had at the academy) yet you had to bear in mind that we were in the middle of nowhere, in the mountains of Montana. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light; I was vaguely aware of layout and set up of the room. It appeared how it did every morning- the training mats and practise dummies in opposite corners of the room, the markouts that lined the floor.

Then I heard it: and before I had even processed what was happening: a hand grabbed for my neck. A silhouette a few inches taller than me, held me still from behind. . So this was my test.

No time to catch my breath; I needed to respond quickly. Had this been a real strigoi, I would be dead. Using the element of surprise I jerked my hips backwards whilst twisting out of the kiler grip on my waist to come face to face with Alberta. She winked at me and for a moment I imagined it until she quickly turned back into guardian/fake strigoi mode and came for me. Then I heard footsteps join my attacker and somehow I just knew who it was.

It was tough and a stressful battle but eventually I pinned her, she smiled as she fell to the floor: 'dead'.Then movement in my peripheral reminded me, there was still one more person to take down. Dimitri.

_**As we tested each other, attacking and blocking , I tried to remember everything he taught me. I also tried to remember everything I knew about him. I'd practised with him for months. I knew him, knew his moves, just as he knew mine. I could anticipate him the same way. Once I started using that knowledge, the fight grew tricky. **_I aimed for his left shoulder just above his heart, where first-class concrete contact would guarantee a stumble or even (if luck was on my side) a fall without too much chance of recovery before I got chance to make a next move. I moved my feet apart into the classic fighting stance, then moved my left hand up to draw his attention that way; so far it was working. But this was Dimitri and he was just too fast. Always fast, a god at what he did. Even with all that I managed to get a decent hit: good solid contact. Yes.

He lashed out for my neck desperately, hoping to pull me down, make me lose my balance- anything. That's when I fumbled. I fell clumsily on top of him but it still wasn't over. Our breath merging together in the little space between us, both of us using all our strength to keep the other person where we wanted them. For me- I needed him down, a chance to 'stake' him and he needed my neck, to effectively 'kill' me. My legs were sprawled across his body my hands keeping his head away from my neck, whilst he was pulling and tugging at my hips. Before I realised he had me pinned down. No. I was going to do this. I thought about Lissa and got ready to take down the world including everything in it that I wanted. Him. That was until I remembered.

"Rose" he stared at me perplexed. His hand trailed along my upper body until he reached my neck. I felt like crying. I knew what he saw, but I couldn't stop it when it happened. He gently pulled me into him as I sobbed. Why was I breaking down- and why now? Over something that happened a couple days ago. Alberta stood and told us to go and clean up my ankle and continue with the assessment in a few minutes. Dimitri led me into the medical room attached to the gym. It was small and there was only a sink and first aid kit in there but I could use the time away to calm myself. Thoughts came rushing to me remembering that the last time I had been in here had been when he first held my hands as he caringly wrapped them in bandages. That had been almost 3 weeks ago.

"Rose". Looking into his eyes I saw worry, a worry that concerned him deeper than just a student/mentor relationship; I already knew this though. "You can tell me what happened."

"Let's just say Jesse made his comment of me being a blood whore true." His eyes widened in a horror which made me shiver internally. "I didn't want to" I pleaded with him to see I wasn't really like that "it was when and after-"

"Roza, calm. I know you wouldn't, you never would, only in cases such as Vasilisa's. I trust you and I'm going to need you to report what happened, but we can sort that later, ok?"

Let's just say the training ended better than I hoped for. A bet had been made: if I won the sparring then I would get a week free of training. If Dimitri won, well, I had an extra hour of running track. Every day. For a month. A bet I had actually won. At the end of it I couldn't help but feel as though Dimitri had purposely let me take him down. I mean if I could beat my mentor then I must have been taught pretty well- considering that that was the aim of the analysis today, he did his job. The rest of the assessment went quite well on top of the bet; it was just the icing on the cake for me to win, and everyone who knows me knows how much I eat and if you have a doughnut it has to be glazed right? No point in leaving a job half done!

So you're probably wondering how it went right… We came out of the room after wrapping up my ankle (and making the bet) to be told that I was going to be assessed on sparring one-on-one, which was fine by me- especially with the god I was going against. One week; I needed this time off; even though I fully planned on still seeing him, just without the restrictions of professionalism. Plus it gave me more time to play.

We both stood a few feet apart in the circle- if you step out of the circle your opponent gains a point, if you get a solid blow on your opponent you get a point; simple enough, I hoped. I took the first blow aiming for the left side of his jaw, but of course he knew my moves as well as I knew his and as I anticipated, blocked it, leaving his right side open. So I brought up my right leg aiming for his side, just as he stepped forward causing the space between us to close and me stumbling causing me to fall into him. We both stumbled. I put my hands on his chest to steady my balance as he placed his hands on my waist to keep me on my feet. We both got straight back into the fight, just this time it was 1-0. To Rose. After many minutes more, we were both breathing heavily and the sweat that was covering his face just added to my yearning for him, damn he looked good. When we got to the tie break I realised just how competitive Dimitri was- no way was he going to give me this easily, I was going to need to work for it. I tried to use the knowledge of what he taught me, what I knew about him but that didn't make the fight any easier. Dodging and blocking each other our eyes connected then that was it, he had me pinned before I knew it. But no way was I letting this drop- I let him think he won by relaxing my body, just to tense it and use his weight against him as I slid my leg down his to trip his ankle from supporting his body weight. Rolling us over so I was straddling him. When Alberta stood to congratulate me on passing, I looked down and saw pride beaming from Dimirti. The second she left I just collapsed laying on top of his chest my hands resting on his shoulders. He chuckled and then groaned when I reminded him of our little bet; he sat up bringing me with him, all this achieved was bringing our bodies closer together with his hands resting on my hips as I traced patterns with my fingers around the top of his tensing muscles.

"You won" he softly whispered into my hair.

"Mmmm, no training for a week" I replied beaming.

"That means we have a week apart though, Rose"

With that I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "I'll last longer than you'll be able to".

I felt a growl erupt through his chest as my words sunk in "Roza, I think we both know that I have better control than you do"

"Oh, really. Well then; I'm going to see you next week then comrade", swinging my leg over from his waist I stood up, had once glance down at where he continued to lay staring at me confusion flowing through his eyes but also humor. Oh- he found this funny. We'll wait and see about that. He won't know what hit him this next week because I, Rose Hathaway, have a plan.

_**Hey, just a quick note from me. Please review, just to let me know whether to carry on or not. I know that the story is being read, but please make sure you comment to tell me whether you like it or even if you want to make suggestions for the future (at the moment I'm unsure of how this story is going to go; so some help for plot would be G-R-E-A-T!). Be sure to review every chapter as well, so I know that I haven't lost any of you!**_


End file.
